This invention is directed to a level converter for use in the electronic watch disclosed in the above referenced patent application. The referenced electronic watch is designed to consume extremely small amounts of electrical power during operation so that the useful lifetime of a battery power source is considerably prolonged over conventional electronic watches. The watch is composed of electronic circuits which are operated at a relatively low voltage, e.g. 1.5 volts DC, and other electronic circuits which are operated at a relatively high voltage, e.g. approximately 15 volts DC. The low voltage portion circuitry generates low voltage control signals which must be converted to relatively high voltage control signals in order to drive a liquid crystal time display.